marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)
; ; (London Branch); formerly ; ; ; Exiles; ; ; R.C.X. (ally); S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi-division (British version of S.H.I.E.L.D.) | Relatives = John Braddock (ancestor, possibly grandfather); Sir James Braddock (father, deceased); Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased); Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) (twin brother); Jamie Braddock (brother); Meggan Braddock (sister-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Braddock Manor, England; Reaver Base, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Eyes2 = (current body), Blue (original body) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (dyed purple) (current body), Blonde (original body) | UnusualFeatures = Formerly had a red tattoo over her left eye after gaining Crimson Dawn powers. Originally, she had the body of an English woman, but after Revanche's body switch, she now has the body of an Asian woman. | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 9 | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Ninja, Heiress, multi-millionaire, formerly a S.T.R.I.K.E. operative, assassin, fashion model, charter pilot | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Braddock Manor, England | Creators = Chris Claremont; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain #8 | Death = X-Treme X-Men #2 | Death2 = Elizabeth is no longer dead, but remained 'dead' for a few years, starting with X-Treme X-Men #2 | Quotation = Looking for your teleporter? This challenge is to the death, remember? So how 'about we see just how good you really are? | Speaker = Psylocke | HistoryText = James Braddock Sr. was a denizen of Otherworld, an other-dimensional realm. Merlyn sent James to Earth to father the champion who would be known as Captain Britain. Arriving in England, Dr. Braddock became one of the United Kingdom's leading research scientists. James soon married and set up home in Braddock Manor. There, James created a highly advanced, supercomputer he named Mastermind. Dr. and Mrs. Braddock had three children, Jamie Braddock Jr. (the eldest), and twins, Brian Braddock and Elizabeth Braddock. When Betsy and Brian were in their early twenties, their parents were killed in an explosion, in Dr. Braddock's laboratory, caused by the malfunctioning computer Mastermind. Brian Braddock pursued post-graduate studies in Physics at Thames University, while Betsy worked as a charter pilot. Soon after Brian became the hero Captain Britain, Betsy alerted him that their brother Jamie had been injured, while testing his racing car in the grounds of Braddock Manor, apparently an attack rather than an accident. Betsy flew Brian back to the Manor, but their plane was downed as they neared the crash by the psychic powers of Dr. Synne; luckily both inside survived the crash. Dr. Synne subsequently mind controlled Betsy into seeing her brothers as hideous monsters, causing her to attack them, but they managed to overpower her. Betsy was taken to the nearby Morder Research Center for treatment, unwittingly delivering her into the hands of one of Synne's agents, Dr. Ramsey. When Brian managed to defeat Synne, things only worsened. Freed of Synne's mind control, Ramsey reverted to his true allegiances as an agent of the Nazi, Red Skull, taking both Betsy and Jamie as hostages. Both were subsequently freed by Captain Britain and his new ally, Captain America. It was after this that Betsy experienced her first reported psychic incident (there may have been earlier, unreported ones, but Synne's mind control appears to have unlocked her psychic potential, allowing it to start to grow). Betsy had a precognitive dream warning her of Brian's peril fighting the mad Lord Hawk. Betsy quit the charter business and took up modeling. Some time later, with her psychic powers growing and after Brian had departed overseas to continue his studies, Betsy made mental contact with a S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi agent (S.T.R.I.K.E. being Special Tactical Response for International Key Emergencies, the U.K.'s equivalent of the U.N.'s S.H.I.E.L.D. agency), and was soon recruited by Agent Matthew (later renamed Gabriel), with whom she pursued a brief romance. Betsy subsequently became the lover of fellow psi, Tom Lennox. Maintaining her modeling career as a cover, at one point, Betsy attempted to infiltrate the Hellfire Club, where her father had been a member of the London Branch's Inner Circle, holding the position of Black Bishop, for S.T.R.I.K.E., but was warned off by Tessa. Betsy had lost track of her brother for many years while he was adventuring in America and other dimensions, but he returned in time to save her life when she and her fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi's were targeted for assassination by Slaymaster, who had been hired by the crimelord, Vixen, to cover her takeover of the agency. Betsy, Tom, and the sole other survivor of the Psi Division, Alison Double, sought refuge with Brian in Braddock Manor, but had to flee there after a battle between Brian, his allies (the Special Executive), and the hero killing, extra-dimensional, cybiote the Fury. With the insane mutant reality-warper, Mad Jim Jaspers, taking over the country, the group sought to hide out in London. While in London battling Crimson Dynamo, Betsy shared a intimate night with Hercules. Later, Tom was killed and Betsy and Alison captured by government forces. The two women ended up in a concentration camp until Jaspers' reign was brought to an end, partially through the efforts of her brother. Betsy, who had been in mental contact with Tom when he died, met and convalesced under the care of Victoria Bentley, an old friend of Dr. Strange and the Black Knight, at the camp and Victoria not only helped her heal, but taught her to harness the trauma she had felt, using it to develop and strengthen her psi powers. Captain Britain Betsy eventually returned home to Braddock Manor. Soon after, Brian fought a counterpart of his from another reality, the villainous sadist Kaptain Briton. Briton won the encounter, briefly taking Brian's place while extra-dimensional mercenaries, the Technet, took the wrong man back to Briton's fascist reality. Briton tried to rape Betsy, but she fried his brain with her psychic abilities, killing him. Subsequently, R.C.X., the agency which had replaced S.T.R.I.K.E., came to Braddock Manor seeking Captain Britain's aid and one of the agents who made the approach was Betsy's old flame, Matthew (now using the codename Gabriel). When Brian refused to work with them, they tricked him into leaving the country and then Gabriel persuaded Betsy to become the new Captain Britain. Using Kaptain Briton's costume, Betsy magnified her strength to superhuman levels when she wore it and could fly. The hero, Captain UK, trained Betsy in crime fighting skills and became they partners for several months. Soon after, opting to go solo as the new Captain, Brian's enemy the Vixen lured her into an ambush, where Slaymaster brutally beat Betsy and blinded her. Brian felt his twin's pain, through her telepathy and a special bond they share, and came to Betsy's rescue, killing Slaymaster, and once again took up the Captain Britain mantle. Betsy was offered new cybernetic eyes by R.C.X., but refused, preferring to rely on her telepathy. Betsy, later, accepted Gabriel's proposal of marriage and the engaged couple traveled to Switzerland, where they hoped Betsy could recuperate in peace. Psylocke Betsy was kidnapped from the Alps by Mojo and Spiral and surgically given artificial eyes, restoring her sight. Mojo had mentally controlled Betsy, named her Psylocke, and had her star in a popular, new show, the Wildways, using her to capture children around the world to join his junior team show, Bratpack. After capturing Professor Charles Xavier's New Mutants, Wolfsbane and Sunspot, the other New Mutants rescued Betsy and she chose to stay at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as her powers were mutant in origin. The purpose of her bionic eyes was revealed shortly after when Mojo, using Psylocke's eyes as a camera, transformed the X-Men into the X-Babies to film their adventures. The New Mutants battled the de-aged X-Men until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. The massacre of the Morlocks occurred shortly thereafter and Betsy was charged with helping the wounded and staying in telepathic contact with the members that were in combat with the Marauders. After the initial conflict, Betsy fought the savage Sabretooth in a brawl throughout the mansion. Impressed by Besty's courage, the battle-ravaged X-Men offered her a position on the team and Betsy accepted and adopted the codename Psylocke. Next, Betsy battled Malice with the X-Men and traveled to Muir Island with the injured X-Men from the massacre, where the team rescued Dazzler from Juggernaut and defeated him. More Aggressive X-Men After returning to New York, Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After Havok showed up to check on the X-Men, Storm ordered Betsy to erase the event from his memory, but, due to Professor Xavier's mental defenses, he remembered and ,after a brief battle, Havok asked to join the team. While her brother and Meggan Puceanu were visiting, the team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Betsy, Storm, and Wolverine were able to resist. Psylocke, who had been transformed into a metallic warrior as part of her heart's desire, sacrificed herself to slow Horde down, while Wolverine, empowered to godhood, rejected the god-like power, and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty Pryde, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Betsy mentally kept Kitty's mind together while Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic. Death of the X-Men The X-Men, next, rescued Madelyn Pryor-Summers, Cyclops' wife that he had abandoned to a coma, from the Marauders. Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by the Freedom Force and Psylocke was captured. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus, recently recovered, decided to enter Eagle Plaza and Betsy recognized Roma in his recent memories. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers who were holding Jessán Hoan as a hostage. They released Jessán and claimed their Reaver Base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create gates with his bull roarer. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Psylocke began wearing her cape and armor costume that teammate, Wolverine, ordered from Landau, Luckman & Lake while the X-Men next investigated an alien Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. The X-Men were too conflicted with killing the human hosts and Betsy was controlled by Temptress, until Wolverine killed Temptress and Harry, ending the Brood threat. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garokk, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. After Maddie went missing, the X-Men battled the Press Gang and Genoshan Magistrates, where Wolverine and Rogue were captured and taken to Genosha, until the X-Men arrived and rescued Madelyne and the two X-Men. To pass the time on the Australian base, Elizabeth would pose, sometimes nude, for Colossus, as he was an excellent artist. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders, in The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves also battling a demonic invasion of New York, slowing becoming demonic themselves. Wolverine recognized familiar scents and the X-Men confronted X-Factor, the original X-Men, harassing Madelyne and her baby. Madelyne instigated a battle between the X-Men and X-Factor, having the X-Men under her demonic influence and believing that X-Factor was attempting to kidnap Nathan Summers, her and Cyclops' child. After the demon, N'Astirh, attacked, the X-Men and X-Factor combined efforts to defeat him, assuming that he was controlling Madelyne, calling herself the Goblin Queen, and Havok, calling himself the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured, by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan atop the Empire State Building to permanently open a gateway between Earth and the demonic Limbo. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Marvel Girl inside a psionic barrier. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Marvel Girl, attempting to kill everyone in her power . After Madelyne's death, Marvel Girl began to scream in pain and Storm ordered Psylocke to take Cyclops and the X-Men into Jean Grey's mind, where Mr. Sinister was attempting to erase all of Jean's memories, until Jean defeated him on the Astral Plane. Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders, where Betsy defeated Sabretooth again. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. After returning home, Rogue was troubled by her Carol Danvers personality exerting herself and Dazzler recommended that the women of the X-Men had a social event. The X-Women went to a mall in Beverly Hills and, after they indulged in a day of shopping and frivolity, rescued Jubilee from the M-Squad. In one of Psylocke's more bizarre encounters, crime lord Mats'uo Tsurayaba captured her and switched bodies with his lover Kwannon. Betsy was brainwashed into become the Lady Mandarin, but regained her free will and rejoined the X-Men. Kwannon returned later, as an X-Men ally calling herself Revanche, dying of the Legacy Virus. She had Tsurayaba kill her, still in Psylocke's British body. Betsy lived, but was now forever in Kwannon's Japanese body. Psylocke and fellow X-Man Angel began falling in love. Sabretooth later attacked and nearly killed Betsy, having become more resistant to telepathy. Wolverine, Angel, Doctor Strange, and Gomurr the Ancient used mystical force from the Crimson Dawn dimension to save her. Kuragari, conqueror of the Crimson Dawn realm, attempted to corrupt Psylocke and make her his queen. Angel and Psylocke defeated the tyrant, but Betsy was once again forever altered. Her fighting and telepathic skills were enhanced, and she could now transport through and become one with shadows. The mark of the Crimson Dawn, a red tattoo covering her left eye, was imprinted as well. After a brief period away from the X-Men, Betsy was tricked by the Shadow King into producing a psi-wave removing all mutant telepathy and allowing him to control every mind on Earth. Although she should have died, Betsy's Crimson Dawn powers saved her once more. In a foolish mistake, the Shadow King expanded his powers too far allowing his personal nexus to be exposed. Betsy defeated Farouk, sacrificing her telepathy to keep him trapped within her astral shadow form. Jean Grey attempted to help Betsy regain her powers safely. But in the process, she gained vast telekinetic abilities instead. Death and resurrection Soon after, Angel broke up with Betsy after viewing some flirtation with Thunderbird and admitting their relationship had hit a dead end. She then joined Storm's X-Treme X-Men squad and left the Xavier Institute in search of Destiny's 13 diaries that foretell the future. In Valencia, Spain the X-Men were captured by Spain's national police and had their powers and fighting abilities tested. Separated from the team with Beast and Rogue, Vargas suddenly arrived claiming to be the first of the true homo sapiens superior. The last standing, Betsy dueled Vargas and was impaled through the chest by his sword and presumed dead. Only recently did Psylocke appear out of the blue in the exact spot she died. Running numerous tests, it was proven Betsy was the real deal. Rejoining Storm's X-Men squad, Psylocke was reunited with her friends in a more alien world where Cyclops and Emma Frost ran the Xavier Institute, presumed dead teammates Colossus and Rachel Summers were alive, and Jean Grey had seemingly died. Exiles Her brother Jamie Braddock claimed he was responsible for Psylocke's resurrection, needing her assistance against a threat known only as the Foursaken. After M-Day, Betsy and a team of X-Men flew to London to help Captain Britain deal with the after-effects of the Decimation. There, they were attacked by a Charles Xavier and his five original X-Men from another reality. During a subsequent battle with these evil X-Men, Betsy was ripped from the time-stream and found herself in the Panoptichron, headquarters of the Exiles. There, she was integral in the group's restructuring after several members left to pursue their own lives elsewhere. During her time as an Exile, she befriended the Earth-295 counterpart to her old foe Sabretooth, becoming lovers and co-leaders of the team. She also helped the team deal with threats across several worlds, including teammate Gambit's home reality of Earth-6706. During this time, the team was hunted by alternate counterparts of Susan Storm, Wolverine, and one of her deadliest foes, Slaymaster, who she eventually slew on the streets of London to save her brother and stop his cross-reality massacre of her alternate counterparts. X-Men again Returning to Earth-616 under unknown circumstances, Betsy was captured by a woman Scott Summers believed to be his presumed deceased ex-wife Madelyne Pryor, calling herself the Red Queen. The Red Queen had Spiral, Lady Deathstrike, and Chimera, members of her Sisterhood of Mutants, bring Betsy's original body from the grave of Kwannon to their hideout. Through a ritual the Red Queen put Betsy back into her original body. She was brainwashed into assisting the Sisterhood in attacking her fellow X-Men, providing a distraction so that the Red Queen could retrieve a lock of Jean Grey's hair. However, she was able to fight against her "inner dark side" and was restored to her Asian body, leaving her original body a corpse again. She then rejoined the X-Men. Psylocke revealed she has regained her telepathy and traveled back in time along with Beast (to disguise his cat-like features) and his X-Club in order to study the birth of mutantkind and find a way to reverse M-Day. Uncanny X-Force After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine returned to his teammates and declared that X-Force would continue but no one would know, and Betsy initially joined the re-formed X-Force. Betsy and Warren rekindled their relationship, after joining the team, as she was helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. Warren also built a new secret bunker in Sedona, Arizona, Cavern-X, which was the base of operations for X-Force, but seconded as an emergency base for the X-Men should they need it. The team's first mission was to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. The team was attacked by the Final Horsemen of Apocalypse and War fell in-love with Betsy. When the team got to Apocalypse, no one was willing to kill the child. While X-Force fought among themselves, Fantomex killed Apocalypse. X-Men: Second Coming #2 | Powers = Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Telekinesis ': Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental force blasts that can “shatter mountains.” Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. (For example, turning invisible by vibrating her own molecules, keeping an atomic bomb contained, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain, & exploding said bubble) *'Telekinetic Katana ': Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world.Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. *'Tactile Telekinesis: Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, Agility and other fighting skills into super-human levels. Telepathic Immunity: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication. Reality Warping Immunity: Due to her brother Jamie's alterations, Psylocke is also immune or at least highly-resistant to physical and mental alteration by beings who can radically restructure reality. Telepathy: High order telepath. She possesses vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psychic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psycho Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. '''Shadow Teleportation (formerly)': While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Invisibility to all electronic detection devices (formerly): Psylocke was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though through her brother's actions she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations (such as the Crystal Palace's systems). Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area, Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. | Strength = Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain Britain Costume: Betsy's Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, the ability to fly and a personal force field. For a time Psylocke also wore a suit of lightweight armor procured for her by Wolverine that protected her from many forms of physical damage. * Bionic Eyes: Mojo gave Psylocke bionic eyes that acted as remote cameras; she lost these after being body-swapped. The eyes protected her from any blinding light. | Transportation = | Weapons = Psylocke can focus her powers to create a psionic Katana. Psylocke also carries and employs a pair of katana as well. | Notes = * Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. * When Psylocke was is Kwannon's body she was attracted to Cyclops, and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. * Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different and later rekindled their relationship for Betsy to help Warren with his Death/Archangel persona. * Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. * Psylocke and Beast flirted with one another in X-Treme X-Men Vol 1. It was revealed in the same comic that Dr. McCoy had a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. * Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. *Psylocke and Wolverine have shared a "psychic (telepathic) bond" (as stated in X-men vol. 2 issue 6) | Trivia = * In her original body, Betsy Braddock was a natural blonde. * In New Mutants Volume 1 Annual 2, Betsy makes her first appearance in American comics. * Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. | Links = }} Appearances in other media Video Games *Psylocke has appeared in a few X-Men-based video games, beginning with the 1990s PC game X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants in her original Caucasian body, and could fire "psyche-blasts" that stun her enemies in the game. She later appeared in Capcom fighting game X-Men: Children of the Atom and a notable appearance in Marvel Super Heroes in that she was the only female character, ignoring the Japanese version, in which Anita from Darkstalkers appeared as a secret character. *She also has a cameo appearance in the Cammy ending in Marvel vs. Capcom series and resurfaced as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *She was also the sole female playable character in X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse for the Super NES, as well as X-Men 2: Clone Wars for the Sega Genesis. She was in Activision's X-Men: Mutant Academy 2. She also made a less notable appearance as a playable character in X-Men: Next Dimension, as both Betsy and Psylocke. *She is a playable in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * X-Men Legends * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 X-Men Animated Series Psylocke appears during the fourth season of the X-Men animated series, in Episode 51 entitled "The Promise of Apocalypse" (Beyond Good and Evil, Part 2), and in Episode 53, entitled "End and Beginning" (Beyond Good and Evil, Part 4). In this storyline, Psylocke appears to be a lone warrior who practices theft with a cause (ala Robin Hood). She comes into direct conflict with Archangel and, later on, Sabretooth and Mystique. She refers to her brother as fighting to help mutants, but does not name him as Captain Britain. This incarnation of Psylocke had the notable ability to fire her psychic knives, incapacitating opponents from a distance. Psylocke also makes two quick cameos: during Season 2 in Episode 18, "Repo Man", and Episode 24, "Mojovision". X-Men 3: The Last Stand Psylocke, played by Mei Melançon, appears in the motion picture X-Men 3: The Last Stand as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Her character is seen dying near the end of the film during the Phoenix's rampage. Despite being credited in the film as appearing, writer Zak Penn does not seem certain, "There was some switching of character names later in production, and I'm not exactly sure how Psylocke got thrown into the mix.http://www.thexverse.com/community/showpost.php?p=38406&postcount=89" This, so far, is the safest explanation as to why her power was altered from the ability of unleashing psionic blasts to teleportation while blending in with darkness. See also *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Captain Britain *Revanche *Spiral *X-Men Links & References *Marvel Directory *Psylocke Bio on X-Girls4 Central *Spotlight on Psylocke at UncannyXmen.Net *Betsy Braddock... Le site, a Psylocke fan-site. ---- Category:Exiles members Category:198 members Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Millionaires Category:Braddock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Sisterhood of Mutants members Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Precogs Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Sega - Captain America